memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tom Morga
FA status Nomination Tom Morga was part of the Star Trek universe for 26 years. He played over 100 roles in his occupation as stunt performer and almost every major race. I've worked on his article the last year, expanded it with many information about him, his life, and his connection to Star Trek. I am in contact with him and happy he told me several things, which never appeared in any reference book, bio, or internet page before. Of course this article could be expanded; the appearances gallery should be larger. But I think the honor for the first stunt performer who has a featured article on Memory Alpha should be Tom Morga's. So I am nominating this article for a featured article. – Tom 08:16, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Support - very well researched and written. Perhaps the main text could be divided into sections however? And it may be worth a note at the end noting that some of the information was provided by Morga. – Cleanse 09:01, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Support - I agree with Cleanse's comments above. I changed the "stunt appearances" gallery so it was 4 to a row as 5 went off the page, though. Hope that's OK? Apart from that, a very detailed article with relevant information and images. Good job! TrekFan 11:46, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Comment - Cleanse, I've thought to include the section headers, but I think they will split up the page and in the current form it looks better (for me). Perhaps one day in the future it is a possibility, when I got more information from Mr. Morga himself and can expand the article more detailed. I've also included the note that information came from himself in the history, see here http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Tom_Morga&action=history. I hope this is ok. TrekFan, thanks for the change. I am not sure what is community consense. I've started with four pics in a row and then several sites were changed to five pics in a row. But since a month ago everyone decided to change four pics in a row. I prefer four pics. ;) Thank you both for your comments and supporting votes. – Tom 11:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Comment - Yeah, I think 4 is better as 5 doesn't fit the page. Anyway, keep up the good work. TrekFan 12:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow, I did not know that he played so many characters! Support!!! The article is well put together. Galleries are great. Wonderful overall. Thanks, Tom, for a really good article! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:22, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. I've edited the article for grammar and style and added a few more Trek connections. All-in-all, very nicely done with very good detail. Awesome work, Tom! Definitely qualifies for featured status, methinks. I agree that it could always be expanded a bit more, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:24, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * Anybody else? We still need one more vote. :-) – Cleanse 03:17, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support': Quite an amazing actor with all those appearances. I vote support it! -FC 03:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Featured.– Cleanse 00:30, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Review I constantly update the article when I receive information from Tom Morga. Sure, there are several appearances of him in DS9 and Voyager still missing images but I think it deserves featured article status and is a personal request of me. Tom (talk) 14:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. - 15:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) *'Support', Nice to see a beefed out article on the more obscure contributors of the franchise - Sennim (talk) 11:06, March 30, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - Very good article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 09:19, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :A few more comments or votes are appreciated. Tom (talk) 03:19, April 13, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - I say Morga deserves it because of his vast and long-time contributions to the franchise. And it's also a good article, of course. Ltarex, 11:58, April 15, 2014 (CET) Various Roles *This website: http://www.edwardfrench.com/news.htm claims that Tom Morga played the tall form of the chameleon-alien, rather than the blue-alien. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 21:15, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) *This script also clearly shows that "The Brute" is actually the chameleon rather than the blue-skinned alien. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:58, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Also, he's one of these Jem'Hadar: http://www.trekdnes.cz/main_epizody2_popup.php?src=images/epizody/ds9/048/big/13.jpg, but which one? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 21:22, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I wonder if he was the first officer of the amar... --Alan del Beccio 16:44, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Borg in 'Descent, Part I' *Did Tom Morga play a Borg in "Descent, Part I" (TNG episode)? (The one Data gets upset towards)...--Joel1975 02:47, 23 September 2006 (UTC) Tom Morga He played almost everything. Yes, he was the Borg Drone is "Descent, Part I" whose neck was broken by Data. He is the First Klingon Officer on the pic from But No, he didn´t play the "Blue Huge Alien" on Rura Penthe. This was Dennis Ott. Wasn't he also Leonard Nimoy's stunt double in ? Specifically in the scene where Spock got zapped by the V'Ger probe on the bridge and fell to the deck. - Adambomb1701 14:00, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't know this scene at the moment, but I say yes. He doubled him in the space suit and also in his uniform. A good picture of him is on his homepage. – Tom 14:07, 2 August 2007 (UTC) DS9 "The Visitor" I removed the Deep Space Nine episode from his list. His homepage list this episode as one he appeared in, but I went through the whole episode and sorry, I cannot find him. Perhaps this was a mistake. The only stunt in this episode was performed by Cirroc Lofton and Avery Brooks, themselves, the light fall in the Defiant engineering. No Morga for this episode. – Tom 23:33, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Peer review I want to include this article into the list of featured articles. I've mainly contributed to this article and included many information after e-mail contact with Tom Morga. I know there are many more appearances and background information which could be brought into this page but they'll come and I'm working on that. It would be the first stunt performer who received a featured status and I think this honor deserves Mr. Morga. So useful comments and contributions are appreciated. – Tom 13:58, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, I like it. :-) I think the appearances section is great with all the images. I'd support it if it came up for FA. – Cleanse 05:26, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. He played so many different people and races. And maybe one day we'll have all of his appearances together. – Tom 10:52, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Fek'lhr The Encyclopedia gives him as Fek'lhr of Klingon legend (Ardra briefly displays this form to the Enterprise-D crew)and I have seen his name on screen when playing the VHS from Columbia House. 05:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :That was Tom Magee. Tom (talk) 09:47, June 20, 2013 (UTC)